An electronic apparatus as is set forth in the opening paragraph is known in the art. For instance, such apparatus may relate to a mobile phone or an organizer, wherein the display is arranged as a flexible and collapsible body providing a compact structure in a stand-by state and a device with an increased display area during use. The collapsible display may be stored in a housing of the electronic apparatus, for example it may be rolled about a suitable roller. Alternatively, the collapsible display may be wrapped about a housing of the electronic apparatus.
In order to control an operation of the electronic collapsible display, it is provided with suitable electronic components, like display drivers. It is a disadvantage of the electronic apparatus known in the art that mounting of display drivers to flexible display modules has practical limitations due to the fact that the non-rigid display substrate constitutes a relatively poor carrier for rigid electronic components. Usually, a non-deformable tail edge of the flexible electronic display is used as a contact ledge for providing electrical connectivity to the electronic display. The tail edge is usually kept flat, as it is located proximal to a substantially non-extendable portion of the collapsible display. Extendable portions are generally not suitable for receiving drivers as flexible and deformable areas of the display provide poor contact to substantially rigid driver components.